Wizardry VI: Bane of the Cosmic Forge
Overview A party of six adventurers are looking for the Cosmic Forge, a fabled device that can literally write destiny. Background Story 120 years ago, there was an evil king and queen who terrorized their subjects. Especially the king wanted more and more power and therefore teamed up with a dark wizard. Together, they learned about a powerful writing feather, the Cosmic Forge, by a demon they had captured. The demon claimed that everything written down by the feather would become true. They managed to get hold of the Cosmic Forge and started to create horrible things. However, after some time the wizard and the king fell out, which resulted in a battle about the control of the Cosmic Forge. This was the last thing that was ever heard about them. But now a group of heroes is determined to find out what had happened all those years ago and find the Cosmic Forge. The Castle No, this is not the safe haven and starting point of the earlier Wizardry games. This is, in fact, the first location of the game. Once the party has entered the ancient and abandoned castle, the portcullis behind them falls down. There is no way back for them. Soon they'll find out that the castle is not really abandoned. There are lots of hostile creatures dwelling in the old chambers. The evil king and queen, however, are long gone, though the party are likely to find what they left behind. Classes * Fighter * Bard * Psionic * Mage * Priest * Alchemist * Monk * Thief * Ranger * Bishop * Valkyrie * Lord * Samurai * Ninja Technical Details The series' sixth installment was the first to make use of EGA graphics, while the previous five games had used CGA. Like its predecessor, Wizardry V, the sixth game was written and chiefly programmed by D.W. Bradley. Apart from the PC version, the game was also developed for Commodore Amiga and Macintosh computers. SNES translation of the ROM An SNES translation for this game can be located here for those with the Japanese copy - Wizardry: Bane of the Cosmic Forge by TiCo Characters *Femina *Kagenao Usui *Vol Hang *Halm *Seshoot *Maille Videos DOS/PC Wizardry VI - A new adventure 1 7 2 7 Wizardry VI (DOS PC) - The castle is our playthrough 3 7 Wizardry VI (DOS PC) - We conquer the castle 4 7 Wizardry VI (DOS PC) - Past the castle up a mountain 5 7 Wizardry VI (DOS PC) - Through a Pyramid and to new waters 6 7 Wizardry VI (DOS PC) - Through the Island of the dead into a ... swamp? 7 7 Wizardry VI (DOS PC) - Into the Temple of RAM and a little... Twist? Snes Wizardry 6 - Super Famicom version 1 6 Wizardry 6 - Super Famicom version 2 6 Wizardry 6 - Super Famicom version 3 6 Wizardry 6 - Super Famicom version 5 6 Wizardry 6 - Super Famicom version 6 6 External links *Steam Category:Wizardry VI Category:Games Category:Dark Savant Saga games Category:Stub